


je t'aime tellement fort, toi qui me fais peur

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, but nothing serious, kind of ?, this is set in france 1600
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When donghyuck was assigned a new mission he didn't expect his target to be his sworn enemy, his rival and his crush, moon taeil
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	je t'aime tellement fort, toi qui me fais peur

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in france for literally no reason I just wanted it to be in france  
> tw // guns, they are briefely mentioned but i know people get trigged from them so just to be safe !!  
> The title of this is translated to "i love you so much, you who is scaring me (you who scares me)" and it's a lyric from the song Les yeux noir  
> anyways I hope you enjoy loves <33

Lee donghyuck is good at what he does, it's a known fact all across Europe's underground world, he was respected and feared for his skill, he was known for his silent kills, his charming words, and his unreal beauty. He was an A list manipulator, he knew exactly how to get people to trust him yet he didn't trust a single person. 

But these were only words because no one has seen donghyuck and lived another day to confirm all the rumors said about his charm and honey skin.

He blends in well with the shadows, his steps are careful and light, and before you know it, he's got a gun between your eyes or a knife on your neck.

And that was the truth, donghyuck might be a merciless assassin, a heartless person at times, yet everyone who had the chance of meeting him and even working with him was drawn to him. Drawn to his honey skin and soft eyes, the way he carries himself so gracefully, and the way you could never read an expression on his face, that is something else hyuck excelled at, having a stone face, not even a half-smile on his face.

_ "Bonjour" _ donghyuck said as he sat down in front of his boss and old friend, Johnny Suh, a tall man with attractive features, really smart, and a great leader. Hyuck reached for his whiskey glass twirling it before taking a sip, "jaemin told me you got a job for me ?", 

Johnny hummed and looked donghyuck in the eyes, "yeah I do, but it's quite hard, it could get risky too, will you be able to finish it ?" 

Hyuck scoffed and stood up, hands on johnny's desk, he leaned in "of course I can, don't be ridiculous johnny, when did I ever fail a mission? just tell me the target's name, how they look like and where to meet them",

"You're right, you never failed a mission before but it's always better to make sure they know what they're in for right?" he replied with a tight smile. " _ Maintenant* _ , let's talk about your target, short, red hair and could be a real threat, he is a great assassin, your mission is to finish him without drawing attention" "so the usual ?" hyuck confirmed with a raised eyebrow. Johnny hummed and turned around in his chair, " _ c'est tout* _ , you can leave now."

_ red hair, short, and a great assassin huh?, _ that sounds awfully familiar, he thought to himself as he walked out of johnny's office to meet jaemin, "can I get the location and time of my next mission ?" "I took it you talked with boss ?" he asked handing a paper to hyuck, "Chateau de Versailles, a ball, do you know who your target is, by any chance ?"

" _ non _ , does it matter? I don't care who it is, I just want to get it over with" he replied, taking the paper and folding it in his pocket, "of course" jaemin smiled and turned around to leave. 

Donghyuck does not trust a smiling jaemin, the smile he shot donghyuck was not a friendly one, not even a neutral one, it was one that hid some sort of teasing behind it, today is a weird day he thought to himself. 

** Maintenant* = now  **

** c'est tout* = that's all **

**\----------------------**

Donghyuck was a patient person, or at least that's what he believed. Not a lot of things seemed to infuriate him, he was collected most of the time. One of the things that never failed to get him mad is moon taeil. A guy with a smart mouth, calm and composed on the outside, his flaming red hair stands out in a crowd, he's shorter than donghyuck despite being a few years older, a great assassin and the main reason for donghyuck's suffering. 

Hyuck would never admit his crush on the older man. After all, they were sworn enemies, rivals and donghyuck did not stand taeil anyways. He can almost hear jaemin's annoying voice in his head, "enemies with sexual tension" "shut up jaemin".

Hyuck's looked at his reflection one last time, his black hair was styled to the side, he was wearing a simple but chic suit, he looks good and he knows it. 

That's another charm of donghyuck's, he knows he's pretty and he uses it to his advantage, 

He was pulled back to reality by a small knock on his front door, " _ c'est qui ?* _ " he yelled, he heard another knock and then a deep voice, "I'm here to pick you up hyuck", it was jaehyun.

Jeong jaehyun, a very handsome man with a great way with words, he's johnny's right-hand man and his lover. Even if they tried their best to hide their relationship, nothing could pass hyuck's sharp eyes. 

"I'm coming !" he yelled back, taking one more last glance at himself before grabbing his gun and putting his knife in his back pocket. 

** C'est qui* = who is it? **

**\-----------------------------**

It was a chilly night and donghyuck deeply regretted not bringing his coat with him. As he stood in front of the Chateau, he let his eyes wander and scan his surroundings. Men, and women dressed in fancy suits and dress, expensive jewels decorated their necks and fingers, hyuck scrunched his nose because of the strong smell of perfume and cigarettes. This wasn't his usual scene but ever since he started this job, he was more present in balls than in any other place.

All he wants to do is to get this mission over with, by the end of the day he should be walking home, either with a bloody knife or with one less bullet in his gun. Truth be told, hyuck didn't exactly like this job but it was his only choice, sometimes he couldn't sleep at night despite his extreme tiredness. Most people he had to kill deserved it, and honestly nothing was more satisfying than seeing those pigs fall on their knees with a bullet right in their head but sometimes that wasn't the case and their faces stay imprinted in donghyuck's mind, haunting his mind and eyes. 

"Remember what your target looks like ?" jaehyun suddenly asked, "short, red hair ?" jaehyun hummed approvingly before turning around to enter his (well johnny's) car. " _ Bonne chance* _ " he added before finally getting in the car, "I don't need luck" hyuck muttered more to himself than to anyone, staring at the chateau one more time before going in.

The sight of men and women in their fancy outfits, dancing, talking, and laughing is the first donghyuck saw as he got in. The smell of expensive perfume filled the ballroom and he could see a few familiar faces on the dance floor. He moved gracefully across the room to find a seat and as soon as he was seated a server was rushing to his side. " _ Bonsoir Monsieur _ , a cup to quench your thirst ?", " _ merci _ " donghyuck replied politely, reaching to grab one of the expensive glass cups filled with champagne. 

After taking a small sip of the champagne, he let his eyes scan the whole room looking for a short, red-haired man, and when he spotted said man his eyes widened and he quickly looked away.  _ His target is Moon Taeil ??. _

The room suddenly felt too quiet and he could clearly hear his own heart beating in his ears, suddenly this mission seemed impossible for him. After gaining enough courage to look back at the older, he noticed how particularly handsome he looked this evening, his red hair was styled to the back, he had a cigarette between his fingers, and a smirk on his lips. When he suddenly turned to the side their eyes met and donghyuck felt too shy to hold his gaze, instead he focused on the people swaying to the music.

"Donghyuck,  _ Quelle surprise de te voir içi* _ , I thought balls weren't your thing ?" the older whispered in his ear before taking a seat in front of him, his throat felt dry and he couldn't speak, all he could do is look at taeil like an idiot, his eyes roamed all over the older's face, "they really aren't but work is work" he finally replied and taeil hummed.

Taeil suddenly stood up offering his hand for donghyuck to take, "may I have this dance hyuckie?" he whispered with a slight smirk, "do not call me that moon" donghyuck ordered in a small voice, "and why would I even dance with you?" "But of course because you're in love with me" "you wish" he replied standing up and holding the older's hand. 

Once on the dance floor, taeil placed his right hand on hyuck's waist, and donghyuck placed his left hand on taeil's right shoulder, they held hands and began to sway to the music. "Can you move your hand from my waist" donghyuck snapped and taeil chuckled, "do you know of the phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer ?", hyuck stepped on his foot and smiled innocently, "whoops" "fix your attitude sweetheart before I fix it for you" taeil whispered in his ear spinning him around, "is that a threat" " a promise" he replied with dark eyes. "I must say, you look good tonight donghyuck" "can't say the same about you" taeil smirked and spun him around again, "That's not what your eyes are saying," he said locking eyes with donghyuck to prove his point, the younger scoffed and tried to ignore the blush on his cheeks "you wish that was true".

With taeil's hand on his waist and his other hand intertwined with his, he felt like they were the only two on the dance floor, taeil spun him around and dipped him down, his eyes were focused on donghyuck's, it's like he was the only person in the ballroom. Hyuck couldn't help but think, "damn he's a really good dancer", taeil was so comfortable on the dance floor, his steps were sharp and donghyuck had no other choice but to follow the older's lead. The music picked up and it was getting harder to keep up with taeil, "come on now donghyuck, I would have thought you were better than this at dancing" he teased, "Shut up, fine dancing was never my thing".

A song turned two, and then five, and hyuck's legs began to ache and he couldn't stand anymore. Finally, the older dragged him away from the dancing, they sat down in a dark, quiet corner, away from the prying eyes of the locals and foreign nobels. Donghyuck's mind was filled with questions but he pushed them aside for now, watching taeil's mouth turn into a wicked smile when a certain man entered the room, "If you'd excuse me I have some matters to take care of sweetheart" the "you won't be missed" died down in his throat and he rolled his eyes because in seconds taeil was gone, not even his steps could be heard in the lively ballroom.

** Bonne chance* = good luck  **

** Quelle surprise de te voir içi* = what a surprise to see you here  **

**\--------------------------------**

Donghyuck sighed and stood up, maybe a walk in the garden could do him well. A few people offered him a dance but he dismissed them all with his hand, " _ désolé _ , but I really ought to leave now". Once in the gardens he sat down on a bench and lit up a cigarette, the burning it left in his throat gave him a feeling of living he couldn't explain, he watched with dull eyes as two lovers kissed under the moonlight and he secretly hoped that that would be him and taeil in another life. 

Just then the older boy appeared out of nowhere, "the moon is really pretty tonight, don't you think?" he asked approaching donghyuck who rolled his eyes, "should we dance?" he asked holding his hand out for donghyuck who took it with a curious face. "You're getting way too comfortable taeil, remember we are not friends" he reminded putting his hand on taeil's right shoulder, "we're not but we could definitely be more than that" he whispered pulling donghyuck closer, his hand pressing into hyuck's waist he's sure it will leave a mark. 

"What do you think you're doing" hyuck questioned with a raised eyebrow, "doing what feels right" he replied finally locking his lips with donghyuck's, the younger boy froze at first before kissing back. The moonlight gave him a sense of security, the flowers adding to the charm of the scene, taeil's hands holding his waist while he pulled the older boy closer. 

It was desperate and messy, the result of the tension between them finally exploding, it wasn't like the first kisses you'd see in a sweet teenager love movie, pushing and pulling, they were both desperate for it and when they pulled away donghyuck felt something touching his stomach, he looked down to see taeil's gun against him, how classic of him, he couldn't help but laugh loudly, shaking his head.

He swiftly reached for his knife from his back pocket and put it against taeil's neck. 

"all is fair in love and war  _ chérie _ " they both whispered with smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide an ending for this one <3 anyways i hope you enjoyed this !!! leaving a kudo or/and a comment would be really sweet and would make me very happy <3🥰💕  
> if you have a request or something to say you can do so there !<3


End file.
